The Bat-Ninja Kagura
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Kōmori Wayne is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne AKA the Batman and the last directed descendants of the Legendary Bat Clan, he takes on the name Bat-Ninja to fight crime within shadows with ninjutsu until one day while battling against his arch enemy, he is transported to another world with shinobi girls as he'll soon find his destiny while gaining a harem. Lemon. Dark. Ninja!
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Bat Ninja!**

"You know, if you wanted help with cleaning the basement you should've told me." An old man said helping his wife move a large chest upstairs.

"Please Hanzo, you know very well as I do that I'm more than capable of moving some stuff for a little cleaning." The old lady chuckled.

"I know Sayuri, but neither of us are getting any younger and soon we won't be around in this world anymore." Hanzo reminded that they're time will come any day in their old age.

"True, but at least we'll leave things to the next generations like Asuka and her friends." Sayuri smiled as they made their way to the living room and sat is down next to the couch.

"Now, let see what we should send away for donation?" Hanzo asked as he opens the chest.

"Better not be something dangerous or perverted, we don't want any more perverts like you in the world." Sayuri stated as she sits down.

"That's hurtful honey, I take things serious!" Hanzo defended himself.

"Like how you tried to train Asuka and Homura?" Sayuri reminded her husband of that day, Hanzo chuckles nervously.

Hanzo looks down at the many items he had stored in over the years, seeing some old ninja equipment he used in his ninja days.

See, Hanzo and Sayuri weren't just normal people in their younger days: they were ninja or shinobi whichever you like to call them and made themselves known as legends among the other shinobis with their great strength in battle and having kind souls for being Good Shinobis always willing to help others and completing missions and battling against Evil Shinobis too. But that's all in the past now and they're retired from battling though despite their old age they can still hold their own in fights to show the youngsters to never mess with their elders.

Hanzo then spotted something in pile and pulls out an old book with a bat symbol.

"My, my, I nearly forgotten about this." Hanzo said walking to the couch and sitting next to his wife.

"What's that you got there?" Sayuri asked.

"It's the book my mother and father used to read to me when I was a little child, the Legend of the Bat Ninja." Hanzo answered showing her the book.

"Oh, I remember that story it was a famous story that some Shinobis today heard about it." Sayuri smiled.

"Yes, the story of a ninja bearing the symbol of a bat that had to said to be the strongest shinobi in the world and there was even a whole clan of them. The Bat Ninja would always help lives from within the shadows and seek out evil in the name of vengeance with skills of every martial arts in the world and a great mind like two smartness detectives combined." Hanzo said flipping through the pages seeing the words just as he remembers.

"Whenever I hear the story, it always makes me feel that I could become strong too and taught me to never give up hope." Hanzo mentioned.

"Yes, though I am curious to known what happened to them legend says that in ancient Japan the country was in great danger that could destroy the world and the Bat Ninja stop it, but he suddenly disappeared without a trace along with the clan." Sayuri wondered what ever happen to the Bat Ninja.

"Well, I think that the world was saved the Bat Ninja wasn't need anymore and some say that when the world about to face that danger again, the Bat Ninja will come to aid us once again." Hanzo believed, stroking his bread.

"Well, it would be something special." Sayuri smiled, hoping that the legend is true then she looked at her watch seeing the time.

"Oh dear, I better get going." Sayuri said getting up from the couch and heading towards the door.

"Heading out?" Hanzo asked.

"Yep, I'm doing a special event for Asuka and her friends for training with the other shinobis from different schools." Sayuri smirked.

"Including the rogue shinobis?" Hanzo asked, Sayuri nodded.

"I see, well, have fun and tell Asuka to work hard in both mind and body." Hanzo said.

"Will do, goodbye dear." Sayuri said, giving her husband a quick kiss on the head before heading out.

"Knowing that woman, it'll probably be something both dangerous and fun." Hanzo chuckled, looking at the book for a moment before setting it down on the table.

What either of the elder shinobis know is that the legend about a ninja bearing a bat symbol is about to come true.

 **(DC Universe)**

"Hey, come on you slowpokes, we have to get these stuffs in before the Boss goes crazy on us." Henchman 1 ordered as the other henchmen are moving some wooden boxes in the trunk.

"These things are heavier than they look." Henchman 5 struggled to hold it any longer until he managed to put it in.

"It's better than having to stand near the guy and he's only like, 16-years-old." Henchman 8 stated.

"I know, the guy gives me the creeps with that makeup of his. I'm starting to see why the Government banned the circuses in the world." Henchman 5 said.

"I'm pretty sure it was about the animal abuse." Henchman 3 corrected.

"Guys, can we just get this done? My mom is making pasta tonight and they're good, I want bath in her pasta sauce!" Henchman 7 with an Italian accent drooled a bit.

"Eww, way to make food sound so gross man." Henchman 3 grossed out.

Unknown the clown-mask wearing henchmen, a figure outside is watching them with his mask through the ceiling window.

"Seem they're getting some machine parts, what could they be up too?" The masked-boy asked himself.

He moves on the edge of the roof looking down to see two men guarding the door.

"So far, there are only two of them guarding both the front and back door. Better take them out first." He said.

The guards at the front door stand with guns in their hands given order to shot anything that comes here and hopefully not alert the police, then something quickly ran on the wall and knocked out one guard leaving the other shock before having his head slams to the brick wall knocking him out too. Next the two guards at the back door, one yawning getting bored with this job, probably regretting not finishing clown college, then suddenly a rope pulls the two guards together and are pulled away from the door as one almost screamed with a gun shot before replaced with silence.

"What was that?" Henchman 2 asked about the gunshot.

"It's probably just one of the boys spotted a rat and killed it from boredom." Henchman 4 said.

"Hey, you don't think… "he" is coming, right?" Henchman 5 asked worry.

"Who are you talking?" Henchman 7 confused of the question.

"I mean that new "Bat" hero I've been hearing about." Henchman 5 said.

"Seriously, just how many sidekicks does the Batman needs?" Henchman 9 winced, feeling like he got a headache.

"Doesn't matter, who knows about this warehouse believing to abandoned instead hold some very high-tech and the kid wants this stuff soon." Henchman 1 reminded the others of the job they have to do.

Henchman 2 and 4 went to pick up more boxes and suddenly felt something grabs their shoulders and pulls them into the corner screaming for an instant.

"What was that?" Henchman 7 asked.

"Don't know, let's go check it out." Henchman 8 said.

Both walk toward to where their buddies where at and found them unconscious and tied up together, as they are wondering what happened to them heard footsteps moving fast from above for a second and they found nothing.

"This is freaking me out, man." Henchman 7 panicked.

"Keep your cool, it's probably just the rats." Henchman 8 said.

"Squeak, squeak."

They jump quickly turning around and fire bullets at the unknown stranger and kept firing hoping they hit something, but that's has been proven nothing when the shadowy figure jumps from shelf and drop kick Henchman 8 down and punch Henchman 7 a few punches until he's out-cold.

"What's going on over there?" Henchman 1 shouted, but the only response he got was something sharp being thrown at the ceiling lights destroying lightbulbs making the place darker with only the moonlight from the sky.

Then before anyone know it, the henchmen are knocked down one by one as Henchman 1 started to panic and just fire his bullets in random directions hoping to kill the guy even if it means killing the others too, then he felt a punch across the face fired at where the fist came from. However, he couldn't tell if he actually hit something as he begun to sweat like a scared pig looking around trying to see who's the bastard messing with him.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Henchman 1 demanded.

"Right here."

Suddenly Henchman 1 felt his feet being pulled together and being dragged up to the ceiling window upside-down as he screams in fear and when he reaches the I-beams something pushes him higher clashing his body right through the window feeling cuts on his face. Now, being grabbed by the neck of his shirt and slam his face against the glass roof, Henchman 1 looks up to see the one doing all this tonight as the moonlight shines on the figure's appearance.

The figure seems to have some built in muscles though looks younger like nearly in his late-teen years, about 16-years-old to be exact, he's wearing a black mask that covers his entire head including the mouth with red-leans for the eyes and pointy ear-likes on the top. His whole clothing is colored black in the consist of traditional Japanese ninja uniform with a metal plate on the chest that is shape like a bat, two arm pads with three sharp spikes on each, and a katana in a black sheath on his back.

"I'm the Bat-Ninja." Bat-Ninja said, dragging the older man to the edge and holding him to the ground.

"What were you planning on doing with those techs?" Bat-Ninja asked.

"W-we were asked to bring them to out boss, he never told us why though." Henchman 1 answered, not wanting to be dropped.

"You sure you don't know why he wants them?" Bat-Ninja asked.

"Huh, yeah, yeah, never said a word." Henchman 1 said blinking a few times and looking away. He's definitely knows.

Bat-Ninja lets go the man letting him fall toward the ground as he screams as he gets closer to the ground, then Bat-Ninja pulls a thin string that's still tied to the guy's ankle stopping him from just a few inches to the solid concert.

"What did your boss told you about the techs?" Bat-Ninja asked again.

"I don't know, what he said didn't made much sense." Henchman 1 answered panting.

"Just tell me what you know, or you'll literally be swimming with the fishes." Bat-Ninja threatened as he pulls him up and swings the upside-down man back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, stop, I tell you what he told me?!" Henchman 1 panicked as he knows he can't swim and regretted not taking the swimming classes his mom wanted him to go.

Bat-Ninja made one up bringing the grown-crying man back up and grabbed him by the neck.

"He… he said something about going to a new place, a new place far different than ours." Henchman 1 revealed.

"What place?" Bat-Ninja asked angry.

"I don't know, I swear, that all he ever said to me and he also gave this weird chocolate bar. Something about giving a real "boom" in the flavor." Henchman 1 mentioned.

"(Boom…)" Bat-Ninja thought until he realized what that means and quickly push the guy away, then a big explosion pops from Henchman 1's stomach destroying him and blowing Bat-Ninja away as he falls down to the ground inside the warehouse.

"Darn it, I was hoping that guy would take you to Hell with him." A high-pitch young man voice disappointed that his trap didn't work.

"You always been sick of insane, Jaakuna warai." Bat-Ninja growled as he slowly gets up.

An insane laugh erupts echoing all over the warehouse as a young man looks to be about the same age as Bat-Ninja with his face completely white with spiky green hair and yellow eyes, wearing a purple-white clothing that's consist of old-fashion Japanese business clothing with green polka dots on the top and red dots on the pants.

"Glad you could "drop" in, I wouldn't want you miss the surprise I got for you!" Jaakuna warai punned.

"So, this whole heist was just a setup to get me here?" Bat-Ninja figured it out.

"Bingo! For guessing that right, your prize… a one-way vacation trip FOREVER!" Jaakuna warai shouted holding up a device with purple liquid inside.

"This baby right is called the Quake Engine, it was made created by that smart-ass gorilla for time travel, my mentor even told me that he was VERY close to ruling Japan too. Then I got an interesting idea." Jaakuna warai grinned as he began doing some wiring with Quake Engine.

"If this baby can send you back to different time, then how about to another dimension, wouldn't that be fun?" Jaakuna warai laughed.

"(I can't let him get away with that Quake Engine, if that device can send him anywhere in time and space then all will be in danger!)" Bat-Ninja thought and quickly tackle the clown boy making him drop the Quake Engine.

"Fuck Batty, I'm not letting spoiled my fun this time!" Jaakuna warai grunted before punching Bat-Ninja off.

Bat-Ninja got up on his feet to quickly block a slash attack with his arm pads seeing Jaakuna warai holding two fans with razor-sharp spikes.

"Hope you like that punchline because not here comes the fan-dance of death!" Jaakuna warai declared charging at Bat-Ninja.

Bat-Ninja blocks the crazy-boy's attacks and dodging some for a while until he sandwiched jab his hand letting go of one fan and kick the other fan out before uppercut Jaakuna warai a few feet away.

"Looks like you need the vacation, in Arkham." Bat-Ninja said.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Jaakuna warai giggled before showing he has the Quake Engine in his hand and its already turn on.

The purple light engulfed everything within the warehouse as Bat-Ninja brace himself for whatever's about to happen and Jaakuna warai just laughs insanely as the light completely consumes them for seconds later, it faded in an instant showing that everything looks normal. Except that Bat-Ninja and Jaakuna warai are nowhere to be found as there is a burn circle where the two were last standing with a single smoke sizzling from the center.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new crossover of Batman and Senran Kagura for an epic adventure that has never been done before including some dark moments, big fights, and some crazy romance with some of the busty shinobi girls of my choosing (And you may know four certain group). Things are about get strange for our new ninja boy when he fins himself in another world unlike his own.**

 **Hope you like my two OC in the story, the Bat-Ninja AKA Kōmori Wayne you'll find out more about him in the next chapter and the young insane clown boy Jaakuna warai which his name literally means evil laughs in Japanese. As for Komori's name means Bat in Japanese.**

 **This is also dedicated to the Senran Kagura of 2018, love it a lot!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bat Appearing in a New World**

The shinobi elders Hanzo and Sayuri have just finished cleaning up the basement leaving some extra space down there and got enough old stuff they don't want anymore to give them away for donation, but they made sure not to put in their shinobi stuff so that the secret won't be discover. And few that belongs to Hanzo, like his dirty magazines which tick off Sayuri as she will have a "talk" with her husband later and Hanzo knew what he's in for it as his body shakes in fear.

"Well, the basement is all settled." Hanzo said clapping his hand up and down.

"I still can't believe you kept all your collections of items from every shinobi you defeated back in the day. Thought you might have gotten rid of them." Sayuri said as she holds an old kunai with a red stripe wrapped around the handle.

"What? Each of these are like my very own treasures, including this one on the day we first met." Hanzo holds out a kunai with an elephant head at the bottom.

"Umm, you still kept that?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, it was not only the day I fought someone stronger than, but it was also the day I fell in love with you." Hanzo mentioned.

This made Sayuri blush upon hearing those sweet words from her husband, she smiles knowing it was also the day she fell in love with him too, but she was too stubborn to admit it until Hanzo was able to beat the truth out of her. Literally, they had another fight for declaring their love for each other and Hanzo managed to that one fight as his body beaten up more than her yet still kept going.

"Well, I guess I can accept that and the Bat-Ninja book too." Sayuri said.

"Grandma, grandpa, I'm home!" A girl called out to her grandparents.

"Oh, hello Asuka. How was your day?" Sayuri asked.

The girl known as Asuka is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wears a high school uniform that is a white shirt with a dark red tie, dark blue skirt, long white socks and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hey guys, today's training was hard when Kiriya-Sensei made walk on our hands and run on them back and forth to each side of the gym. Not to mention we had to carry buckets of water without slipping a single drop. I got completely soaked during all that." Asuka exclaimed.

"Haha! I expected nothing less from that man!" Hanzo laughed a little.

"My clothes got all wet too, it was really hard holding my legs still and keeping my grip on the floor when it became a little slippery from the water." Asuka added.

Hanzo started imaging his own granddaughter being splash in water with her clothes being a little transparent almost enough to see her bra while she's blushing of embarrassment. The pervert thoughts stop when Sayuri elbow him in the stomach, she glares at him knowing her ninja-pervert husband is thinking naughty things again and Hanzo groans in pain a little as he puts on a nervous smile.

Asuka turns around noticing a bunch of stuff together in one place.

"Were you guys doing some cleaning?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, Hanzo decided that he wanted to clear out the basement and sending some we don't need to donations then we found this." Sayuri showed the Bat-Ninja book to Asuka.

"The Bat-Ninja, I don't think I've heard of that." Asuka said, taking the book from her grandma's hand which she didn't mind.

"It's a special story about a man dress like a bat taking on impossible feats that no other ninjas could ever hope to achieve on their own." Hanzo explained.

"Wow, this Shinobi sounds amazing." Asuka impressed.

"Yes, and there were more back in the ancient days keeping Japan safe, but they all disappeared without a trace like the darkness." Hanzo mentioned.

"I wonder if they're still out there, somewhere?" Asuka asked.

"Who knows, now don't you go to your room and we'll have dinner ready. Your parents should be back soon." Sayuri suggested.

"Okay!" Asuka ran up the stairs to her room wanting to hurry there so she can ready the Bat-Ninja book to learn more about this special shinobi.

Just when Asuka left the two elders, Sayuri felt something sharp went right through her head like a needle hurting through her mind.

"Sayuri, is something wrong?" Hanzo asked worry.

"I felt something… is branching into our world." Sayuri exclaimed.

"What… could it be the yomas?" Hanzo asked.

"No, it doesn't feel like yomas… it's more like it's coming from another dimension or something else." Sayuri stated as Hanzo sat her down on the couch.

"I hope it's something friendly, like maybe a three headed puppy." Hanzo joked, cheering up Sayuri a little.

"Well, it doesn't feel dangerous, but we should be on the lookout just in case." Sayuri suggested.

"Hmm, I'll have Kiriya look in to this." Hanzo said, hoping whatever this is isn't too serious as he looks out the window staring at the crimson sky.

 **(Tokyo, Alleyway)**

In the night at an old alleyway where no one is around, a suddenly ball of purple light appears close to the dead end that last for a few seconds then disappeared leaving the Bat Ninja in the same position he was in when Jaakuna Warai activated the Quake engine device, and now he finds himself in the dark alley alone and Jaakuna Warai is no where to be seen too thinking he must've been sent to different location than him.

"It looks like I'm somewhere in either a small town or a city, better go check on the roof." Bat Ninja said to himself.

When he was about to jump on the wall, he felt his hand holding in his hand holding onto an object and it doesn't feel like any of his bat-tools nor his word as it is still in its sheath. He looks down to see the object.

"A scroll, I don't remember having this around." Bat Ninja confused, wondering where this scroll came from.

Question about the scroll will have to wait, he puts it hanging on the back of the belt and starts jump the walls to the rooftop and see that it indeed somewhere in a big city, bigger than Gothan no doubt as he looks around to see the writing on the signs and buildings are different language than English and even caught a newspaper that was about to smack on his face when they wind was blowing it around.

"These are all Japanese." Bat Ninja said. Thanks to all the hard training with his mentor, the Batman, he studied all the countries culture and multi-language of earth along with the physical training of ninjutsu.

Bat Ninja may get an idea of where he is, but just to be sure he turns around to find something else that is Japanese related and found a very tall tower covered in bright lights from top to bottom.

"Yep, I'm definitely in Japan, but I don't think this country, or this world is my own. Better make sure." Bat Ninja said as he pressed his ear where the small comm is.

"Batman. This Bat Ninja, do you copy?" Bat Ninja asked, but all he got were static as he tries a few times.

He quickly checks on his thermal vision on his mask, the functions seem to be working fine but the satellite link isn't because it's not connected to that satellite. He took out his cellphone going through the list of contacts he has, pressing the one that say "Bruce Wayne" and waited as the ringing goes off a few times until he heard the machine voice.

" _The number you are trying to reach does not exist, please try again or choose another number."_

"So, it's true I really am in another world just like that clown intended send me." Bat Ninja grunted.

Angry at himself that he is no longer in Gotham City that he had sworn to protect with his life and bringing all evildoers to justice, that he let one insane clown who was trained by another insane clown to bring him here against his will. The number one important lesson he learned during his training was that a ninja is always a step ahead, or in the Bat case three steps ahead but that doesn't appear to be case with being in another world with probably no way back home. Not unless he can find Jaakuna Warai and see if he still has the Quake engine with him.

He even remembers the first day he met the man who saved his life from the harsh struggle back in his old back.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The boy before becoming the Bat Ninja as an eight-year-old is seen being carried by his mother running through the woods along with her husband by her side as they are in such a hurry as they are trying to get away from some people who are after them with a bunch of men chasing the family._

" _Do not let them get away!"_

" _The ninja bloodline must end tonight!"_

" _Honey, what do we do?" The mother asked._

" _We have to make sure our son, Komori survives for he is the last descendant of the ninja Bat clan." The father stated before reacting to a gun-fire that was going for his head but moves to avoid it._

" _Go you two on ahead, I'll keep them busy." The father said as he took out a kunai in his hand._

" _But dear, you can't fight them off by yourself." The mother pointed out the odds against them._

" _I know, but I believe our son is destined to do the impossible just like our ancestors did in ancient Japan." The father said before throwing down a smoke bomb._

" _Damn it, I can't see a thing."_

" _Keep going, they can't outrun their fate." The evil men ran straight through the smoke._

 _But what they didn't know is that the parents and their son Komori are hiding high in the trees._

" _You go to the boat, once you're far away from here, activate the beacon and "He" will come to you." The father instructed as pointed to where the boat is._

" _Daddy. I'm scared." Little Komori said._

" _I know, but you must stay strong and when "He" comes for you and your mother, be sure to always remember I love you." The father hugged his family, sharing a touching moment before separate._

" _Now go!" The father shouted before hoping away from branches to branches to fight the evil men._

 _The mother shed a single tear knowing she will never see her love ever. She heads straight for the boat where is being tied to a tree to keep it from floating away into the wide sea, she sat Komori down and was about to untie the rope until she heard a loud explosion that sounded close by meaning there are other men searching this area. She knew it they spotted them going out to sea, they'll shoot them down, so she made the toughest decision a mother could do when comes down to this. She took out the device that shape like a bat and press a button making it go beeping with flashing red lights._

" _Here, take this and go." The mother handed Komori the device._

" _Aren't you getting on?" Komori worried._

"… _I'm sorry, I really wish to see you all growing up and become a great man, but I'm afraid this is where I'll met my end." The mother feared._

" _NO! Please, don't leave me, mommy! I don't want to lose you too!" Kid Komori begged as he hugs his mom's leg._

" _I'm afraid that's not going to be impossible, but like your father I believe you will become a great ninja who will carry on the symbol of the bat. For our clan was built to fight along side "Him" like in the legend and now you will be train under his wing." The mother smiled._

" _Do you really think he'll train me?" Komori asked nervous._

" _I know "He" will take you in because you both shared the same cruel fate, and never forget even in darkness you will always find the light." The mother kissed her son on the forehead one last time before jumping off the boat to the tree and cutting the rope, letting boat go along with Komori._

" _MOM?!" Kid Komori cried out as he is drifted to the sea by the strong wind._

 _The mother looks at her son going far away which made her broke into tears and breaking her heart in two, she soon steels herself and took out her short katana ready herself a fight._

" _(My love, I will be with you soon and we can both watch over our son together.)" The mother thought and ran toward the nearby evil men._

 _Hours have passed and morning came as the boat Komori is on continus drifting not knowing when is he ever going to reach land or if this man is really coming to him even with the device still going on. But he soon got his answers when he sees a black jet that almost looks like a bat is flying toward him and stop dozens of feet above him, the bottom opens up and a man lowers down with a rope to Komori as he gets a closer look of his survivor._

" _Bat… man…" Komori said before passing out and everything went blank._

 _Later, he opens his eyes to find himself no longer on the boat nor at sea seeing he's inside a large room laying on a big bed._

" _Hello." Komori quickly turns his head to see a man sitting next to him._

" _My name is Bruce Wayne, and I'm glad to have found you out there on that boat." Bruce said, making the realizes that this is the same man who saved him._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I swear I'll make it back, and if I can't then I'll protect this world as my new world." Bat Ninja declared then look at the scroll.

For some reason he feels like this scroll belongs to him since the day he was born, like it wasn meant for him. Also, curious to see what's inside, he untied the string and roll-open the scroll only to find it blank, but suddenly the scroll started glowing in a golden aura and Japanese writing appears.

"Komori Wayne… Bat Ninja…" Bat Ninja shocked that the scroll knows who he is then it glows bright engulfing the whole screen.

The light died down leaving everything to be okay and the Bat Ninja still standing, but he soon realizes he's not in his Bat Ninja outfit anymore as his appearance without the mask is reveal.

The boy has spiky black hair and silver eyes, and well-tone muscles. He also found himself wearing different clothes like a black t-shirt with dozens of different Batman symbols, red pants, and gray sneakers.

"This is the clothes I wore before going as Bat Ninja to the warehouse." Komori stated, wondering what else can this scroll do then a two words pop into his head.

"Shinobi… Transformation?" Komori said out loud, then the scroll suddenly glows along with his body for a few second as he changes back into his Bat Ninja outfit in a split second.

But in slow motion his clothes got ripped off leaving him naked and from toe to head his Bat Ninja outfit appears then he strikes a pose.

"Okay, this is both weird and cool." Bat Ninja commented as his new adventure in the new world begins.

Then he heard gun firing and police sirens, all that means a crime a happening right near him and he runs toward the danger. Questioning about the scroll and the new world will have to wait, as the Bat Ninja he will stop them within the shadows in the name of Vengeance and Justice.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **His past of how he met the Dark Knight is revealed and it looks like Komori has gotten himself a Shinobi scrolls that gives him the ability to transform into his Shinobi form which he will soon learn more when he meets the Shinobi girls. Once they hear about him on the news and will want to meet him in person, let just hope one of them don't try to pick a fight with him just to see how strong he is.**

 **I'm looking at you, Katsuragi.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprisingly News of a New Hero!**

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Asuka panicked as she rushed out her home heading toward the school.

"Have a good day, Asuka!" Hanzo called out, seeing his granddaughter run off.

"Hazno!" Sayuri called out in a freaking out tone.

"Um, what's wrong, dear? Did Asuka forget something?" Hanzo asked.

"No, it's something I just saw on the News, you have to see this!" Sayuri said.

Hanzo doesn't know why his wife worried about some News on the TV but seeing the serious/worry expression on her face means it's something to look at.

 **(With Asuka)**

Asuka quietly sneaks into the old building next to the school around and got to the vase plant, pressing her back on the wall and the wall flips around a full 360 degrees as Asuka is no longer seen on the wall. She is now sliding down a secret tunnel and exit through a wall making a prefect landing.

"Yes, I made it!" Asuka said.

"Well done, Asuka, you came with two seconds to spare." A girl said walking up to Asuka.

"Yeah, I would've gotten here a little earlier, but my alarm clock didn't go off and I ran here as fast as I could, so here I am, Ikaruga." Asuka explained.

Ikaruga looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are dark blue. She wears the same school Hanzo Academy uniform. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I actually saw you come in, and I can tell you weren't spotted by anyone. Good job, you're getting better with the sheath." Ikaruga complimented.

"Thanks!" Asuka giggled.

"Hey Asuka, good morning!" Two more girls walked up to Asuka.

One girl is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. She wears the Hazno Academy uniform. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The second girl is a young girl with long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the one; however, the eye it covers is functional. She too wears the school uniform. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Good morning, Hibari, you too Yagyu." Asuka greeted her under classmates.

"Here, I got some cookies on our way here." Hibari handed Asuka a cookie shape like a frog.

"Thanks!" Asuka accepted the cookie and was about to take a bite, then suddenly a pair of hands grabs her breasts from behind.

"AAAAHHH?! Oh, come on, Katsuragi, right in the morning!" Asuka gasped, almost dropping the cookie.

"Hehe, you know how I like to enjoy my morning groping for breakfast." The girl known as Katsuragi giggled pervertedly.

Katsuragi has long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head. Her bright eyes match the ribbons. She wears the female Hanzo Academy uniform. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Hey Asuka, did your breasts get bigger by any chance because I can feel them a little more firm from them." Katsuragi asked.

"The only thing that's gotten bigger is that perverted mind of yours!" Ikaruga annoyed as she karate chop on Katsuragi's head, forcing her to let go of Asuka.

"Ow, sheesh, if you didn't want to be left out then you should've said so." Katsuragi smirked while rubbing her head.

"You would please focus, we have training to be ready for, Kiriya-Sensei could pop up any second now." Ikaruga scolded.

"I wonder what today's training is gonna be?" Hibari asked.

"I hope it's exciting maybe like fighting some strong opponents or robot ninjas, I'm always up for some butt-whooping!" Katsuragi excited as she throws some kicks in the air.

"I hope it's nothing too dangerous, I still need to work on my hand-to-hand combat skills." Hibari said nervous.

"Don't worry, Hibari, I'll protect you if things are too much for you to handle." Yagyu promised, making the pink-haired girl feel better.

"Hey Asuka, what's that you're holding?" Ikaruga asked pointing at a book in Asuka's hand.

"Oh, I must've grabbed it while I was making my way here." Asuka said, never realizing that she brought the Bat-Ninja book with her until now.

"The Bat Ninja, I feel like I heard that before." Katsuragi said trying to remember something.

"It's a famous shinobi legend about a clan who are known to more than shinobi in history." Ikaruga answered as she recalls hearing this story from her adopted father.

"Oh yeah, I think my parent used to tell me that as a bedtime story." Katsuragi remembered.

"Have you heard about it?" Hibari asked Yagyu.

"A little, it was about a man dressed as a bat and seek vengeance and justice from within the shadows to help the innocent in need." Yagyu explained.

"Wow, this shinobi sounds like a real superhero!" Hibari commented.

"Yeah, it would be great to meet someone like that, but my grandparents said that the Bat clan disappeared one day without a trace like in the darkness." Asuka mentioned, repeating the last part her grandfather said yesterday.

"Really, that's too bad, I wanted to see how strong this guy is." Katsuragi pouted with her hands on the back of her head.

"Not everything about being a shinobi is about fighting." Ikaruga lectured.

Unknown to the girls, a small ball rolls next to the group and it exploded into a big puff a smoke almost covering the room and surprising the girls too as they cough from the smoke. Soon, the smoke cleared up revealing a man standing tall and firm.

The man is an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He wears a black suit.

"Good morning, girls." The man greeted.

"Seriously, Kiriya-Sensei are you ever going to lay off with the smoke bombs?" Katsuragi complained.

"Sorry, you know the old saying about old habits dying hard. Anyway, before we get to today's training there's something important you all need to know." Kiriya said.

"What is it, evil shinobi attacking or the yoma?" Ikaruga asked.

"None of them, but I think it's best to show you." Kiriya pulled out a small button and press it, bringing out a large TV raising from the ground.

"Whoa, I didn't know have a TV like that!" Katsuragi surprised.

"And you wouldn't like it because it only has news related channels." Kiriya said, much to the pervert girl's disappointed.

" _In Breaking News, five criminals robbed a bank and almost got away with all the money they stolen then suddenly the robbers' car popped a tire crashing toward an abandon building which they escape inside."_ The Newsman reported of an incident last night.

"You want to warn us about some bank robbers, we can handle these guys." Katsuragi bragged.

"I think there's more to this." Yagyu guessed.

"She's right, keep watching." Kiriya said before turning back to the screen.

" _The police were planning to enter the building to apprehend the robbers, but then gunshots were heard from the inside sounded like a fight. The police rushed in to see what was going on and they found all five of the robbers being tied up together while hanging upside-down by a wire-rope, and they were all unconscious with some bruises._ The Newnan revealed surprising the girls a bit.

"The robbers were already taken, that must mean someone dealt with them." Ikaruga guessed, also thinking this person must be skilled consider the robbers were armed with guns.

" _What's more confusing is that when one of the robbers woke up, he was scared and said a… "Ninja attacked them."_ The Newsman said, the girls are shock about this info.

"Whoa, so it was a shinobi who stopped those robbers, that's good right?" Hibari asked.

"I guess if he's a Good Shinobi like us, though shinobis don't go interfering with normal business like the police." Ikaruga stated.

"And that's not even the shocking part." Kiriya said, saying there's more to this shinobi as they continue watching the news.

" _When questioned more about this "Ninja" the robber remembered that he calls himself the Bat Ninja, more over that the police also found a small object that has caused the tire of the car to suddenly pop. The object appears to be some sort of sharp weapon in the shape of a bat."_ The Newsman said as a screen showing the small bat-shaped object on the screen.

"No way, could be THE Bat-Ninja like the one in the story?" Asuka asked shock as she holds up the book in front of her.

"I would like to doubt it but seeing the connections with the legend and on the news must mean that it's true." Ikagura admitted.

" _The police are uncertain about this individual taking action into his own hands instead of letting the law handle it, but with the robbers stop and all the money recovered. I believe Tokyo may gained a new guardian of the night, I say this because my daughter was on her way home and would've been killed in the car chase if wasn't for a masked young man saving man. If you're watching this Bat Ninja, thank you for saving my daughter."_ The Newsman bowed with gratitude. The Hanzo girls smile for the good deed this new shinobi did.

" _That's all for this morning Tokyo News."_ The Newsman said ending the morning show and Kiriya turned off the TV.

"Wow, he is a Superhero! Right, Yagyu?" Hibari asked.

"He seems okay, stopping the robbers though his methods do seem a bit extreme with how the robbers have bruises means the Bat-Ninja must've fought them close combat." Yagyu pointed out.

"He must have been through some tough training to fight gunned men, now I really want to see how strong this guy is!" Katsuragi excited.

"Oh man, I can't to tell grandpa and grandma about this. They're gonna flip about this." Asuka said.

"We're already aware of this, Asuka." Hanzo said as he and Sayuri suddenly appear in the secret ninja classroom.

"Whoa, when did you guys get here?" Asuka asked shock.

"Just now, we saw the News and I believe the Bat Ninja who has not been seen in thousands of years until now means something big is going to happen to our world." Hanzo said serious.

"You think so?" Ikaruga asked curious.

"Last night, I felt something branching into our world and it wasn't a yoma. It was something else coming from another world." Sayuri informed.

"What could it be?" Asuka asked.

"We don't know, but it might have something to do with the sudden appearing of this new young ninja." Hanzo theorized.

"I believe he's good guy." Hibari said.

"What makes you say that when you don't even know anything about this Bat-Ninja aside from the legends?" Yagyu asked.

"I just have a really good feeling about him." Hibari said confident.

"Well then, until we can learn more about the Bat-Ninja we'll just continue our daily things until further notice." Kiriya suggested.

"Alright, we'll take our leave then. Have a nice day, girls." Hanzo said.

"And remember to keep getting strong to become strong Shinobi!" Sayuri advised before the two elders ninja-vanished.

"Bye grandpa, bye grandma!" Asuka said even though they're already gone.

"Now, let's get today's training started. You girls ready?" Kiriya asked.

"Yes sir!" The Hanzo girls answered together.

 **(After Training)**

"Man, today's training sure was hard." Hibari exhausted as she and the others are walking together through the Asakusa street.

"Yeah, who would've thought that we have train with each other's weapons, it kinda hard fighting with a sword." Katsuragi confessed.

"Kiriya-Sensei that a shinobi must always be prepared for any situation and must adapt to the uses of different weapons, though I agree it was hard consider how heavy your boots were." Ikaruga said, feeling her legs a bit sore.

"Of course, how else did I get strong kicks like this?" Katsuragi asked sarcastically.

"I got to say, Yagyu, your umbrella was tougher than I thought when I used it." Asuka commented.

"Thanks, it was made to block against sharp weapons and bullets." Yagyu explained.

"Using Asuka's sword was hard, I just swing around in random and I hit myself on the hilt." Hibari said sad.

"Don't worry, I didn't master my swords right away when I first got them." Asuka comforted Hibari as she feels better a little.

"Oh, wow, that bag looks cute." Asuka spotted a cute kitty bag and went over to check it out, but she trips as she was about to fall over until someone caught her.

"Are you okay?" A boy's voice asked of concern.

"Yeah, guess I should've watch my step." Asuka chuckled.

Asuka look up at her savior who is a young boy about a year younger than her and she felt something strange in her mind and heart as her cheeks are blushing a bit, just looking at his silver eyes seem to have put her in some kind of trance that she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"(Wow, he's cute…)" Asuka thought.

"You don't look hurt, you sure you're okay?" The boy asked.

"Huh, oh no, I'm alright!" Asuka quickly snapped out of the trance and they stand up.

"Just make sure to watch your step, you can't always rush into things without being careful." The boy advised.

"Asuka can be like that sometimes." Ikaruga said.

"Hmm, I don't I've seen you around here, cutie. Got a name?" Katsuragi asked in a flirting tone making the boy blush a bit but remain calm.

"I'm Komori Wayne, I'm new in town as I just moved in." Komori introduced himself to the girls.

"Hello Komori, I'm Asuka." Asuka greeted

"Ikaruga, it's nice to meet you." Ikaruga bowed.

"Hi, I'm Hibari, I hope we can be friends!" Hibari greeted cheerfully.

"Yagyu, if you dare try to hurt Hibari then you will answer to me!" Yagyu threatened.

"Wow, you guys sure look like a special group of friends." Komori commented.

"Thanks, we've been through some tough times, but we always pull through together." Asuka said proudly.

"Such strong bonds." Komori smiled.

"Say, do you girls by any chance know where Hanzō National Academy is? I'm gonna be a transfer student there and I still don't know my way around yet. I also figured you must know the place consider your wearing school uniforms." Komori pointed out.

"Very perceptive, we happen to be students there." Ikaruga impressed of how Komori can tell from just looking at their uniforms.

"Come on, we'll show you the way." Katsuragi hold Komori's arm between her breasts making him nervous and blushing.

"Cut that out!" Asuka pushed Katsuragi away.

"Sorry about that, Katsuragi can be a real handful." Asuka apologized.

"D-Don't worry, everyone has their own things." Komori chuckled.

The girls showed Komori the way to the school showing them the front of the building.

"Wow, my old school got nothing on this." Komori admired.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Asuka added.

"Well, thanks for showing me around, I hope we'll be in the same class." Komori said.

"Maybe not, but we could try hanging out sometimes." Asuka offered.

"Sounds fun." Komori nodded before walking away.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I want more of that guy for some reason." Katsuragi whispered to her friends.

"Please get your mind out of the gutter." Ikaruga annoyed.

"I hope we'll be able to see him, even though we're supposed to shinobi." Asuka said.

Meanwhile, Komori walking through the streets until he reaches the apartment building he's staying at.

"Looks like things just got a lot more interesting, especially with those girls." Komori smirked, knowing well that those girls are more than normal.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like fate have brought the Hanzo Shinobi girls to Komori unknowingly that he's the Bat Ninja and they'll be in for a big surprise for when they do find out soon. It would seem Komori is already suspecting the girls to be more than they appear to be and being trained by the world greatest detective in his old world, it won't be long until he finds the secret shinobi training room.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bat Discovers Hanzo Academy's Secret Ninja Girls**

"Okay, now can anyone tell me about who thought of the idea of building the Great Wall of China?" The history teacher asked the students and one raised his hand.

"Yes, Kōmori."

"Emperor Qin Shi Huang. The wall was built to defend off the invasions from northern invaders." Komori answered.

"Correct." The history teacher nodded and went on to telling the students more about the Great Wall of China. Some of the students listen while others feel bored of the lecture, but Komori paid close attention as he writes down some notes.

The scene changes to gym class as everyone is running laps around the track ten times and the one who is ten feet ahead of the rest of Komori as he's running faster than the rest of the class and the gym teacher is very impress of this, he would have the new kid run three more laps and Komori is still going on strong. This made most of the girls admire how strong he looks with his muscular body while most of the guys are a little jealous that Komori have only been to this school for a week and he's already becoming popular here.

For the past week, Komori has been doing very well in school through every subject, thanks to the lessons and training from Batman and the others in the Bat family including learning every subject he can learn when he goes to school. He was lucky that his credit card Bruce gave him works in this world consider it's very similar to his old world, almost the same perhaps, getting the apartment and paying the school fed was easy though he'll have to be careful on how much money to spent on. He also didn't care about being popular as he just wanted to get by through school and enjoy the rest of the days though Bruce taught him that sometimes it doesn't hurt to show off a little confident once and a while.

Now, it's lunch time as Komori is seen having his lunch on the school rooftop which normally students aren't allow to go up here, but the bat boy decided to make this place a little hangout for him as he wants to be alone for a while to think about something.

"I wonder how Asuka and the others are doing right now?" Komori asked curious.

During his first week in the school, he memorizes all the faces of the students of the school and the layout as he notice that all five of the girls he met last week that afternoon never showed up to school, he knew that something was up about those girls upon first meeting them.

"I even asked some of the students if they knew those girls, but they will answered the same: they never heard of seen those girls before. It's almost as if they never come here." Komori said to himself as he gets into deep thinking.

"No, I can tell from their eyes that they weren't lying about going to Hanzo Academy, but then how come they're never shown to come here?" Komori asked himself as he eats his little steak.

"I also notice that their bodies are well-toned, almost like they're expecting to fight someone, and my instinct is telling me those girls are strong too. That must mean they're trained in combat." Komori recalled that feeling when he held Asuka at that time.

"This school has a martial arts club, but I doubt they go there even after school hours. Meaning they're training somewhere which is within this school." Komori theorized as he finishes his lunch and made his way back his classroom.

 **(After School)**

Komori is seen walking out the school gate and saying goodbye to a few students he knows. He walks through the street thinking about eating some sushi rolls as a little snack until his thoughts were interrupted when someone bump into him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Komori apologized.

"It's okay, I was in a rush." A familiar girl said. The girl turns out to be Asuka.

"Whoa, Asuka?" Komori surprised.

"Komori, I didn't to see you again so soon." Asuka surprised too.

"Well, it's only been a week since we last met, you must've been pretty busy as I haven't seen you around school." Komori stated as Asuka flinch a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry, we just have different classes and I usually hang out with my friends most of the time." Asuka explained as she chuckles a bit.

"(She's definitely hiding something.)" Komori thought as he decides to play along.

"So, you all alone for today?" Komori asked.

"Actually, I'm picking up some ingredients for my family's sushi restaurant." Asuka showed the grocery bags in her hands.

"Oh, your family owns a sushi restaurant, I was actually thinking about getting a sushi roll." Komori revealed.

"Cool, then you can follow me and prepare to have your taste buds blown away once you taste my grandpa's famous sushi rolls!" Asuka said confident.

"Well, lead the way." Komori said and the two started walking together to Asuka's family restaurant.

"(I don't know why, but I starting to feel nervous about inviting a boy somewhere.)" Asuka thought as her cheeks blushes a bit.

After a few minutes of walking they arrive to the sushi restaurant that her grandpa owns, and her parents work there.

"Mom! Dad! I got groceries and I brought someone who wants try our sushi rolls." Asuka announced as she and Komori enter.

"Thank you for that, Asuka. And welcome, I don't think I've seen you around before." Asuka's mom greeted.

"I'm Komori Wayne, I just moved here last week and a new student of Hanzo Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Komori bowed a little as he introduces himself.

"Oh my, such a well-manner young man, you certainly found yourself a good one." Asuka's mom said.

"What? It's not like that!" Asuka embarrassed that her mom thinks they're dating or something.

"Relax, I was just teasing." Asuka's mom giggled.

"Asuka, is that you?" Hanzo asked exiting the kitchen with a man.

"It's me grandpa, and I brought a customer who wants try our famous sushi rolls." Asuka gestured toward Komori who waves at them.

"Is that right, I can promise you that Hanzo's sushi rolls are unlike the ones you probably had before." Asuka's dad proclaimed.

"That's why I'm here." Komori chuckled.

"Well then, I better get cooking." Hanzo smiled before taking the groceries from Asuka and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hmm, this place is small." Komori commented on the sushi restaurant.

"Yeah, I guess my grandpa likes to live in small spaces though mostly like to travel around as my parents mind the shop." Asuka explained.

"I see, my father was like that when he goes on one of his business trips though he does his best to be at home." Komori mentioned.

"And now you're living by yourself now?" Asuka wondered about that.

"…My family died years ago, I've been living with a family friend for some time until I decided to study at Japan and so, here I am." Komori explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family, I'm sure they're proud of you right now." Asuka believed as she places her hand on his.

"Thanks, I always kept the memories of my parents, both the good and the bad so I know they're always with me." Komori said as he also remembers his time with the bat family.

"Hmm, you two seem to be enjoying each other's company." Asuka's dad said.

Asuka and Komori look down seeing their hands are touching each other, they quickly separate and pretended nothing happen though their blushing cheeks makes a giveaway.

"Here they are!" Hazno placed a plate of long and large sushi rolls. "The Hanzo Special Rolls!"

"Whoa, they're bigger than the other sushi rolls!" Komori shocked.

"They are, like the old saying goes, "Go Big or Go Home!" or something." Asuka said.

"Okay, I guess bigger is better." Komori took the large sushi roll in his hand and started eating it. Then his eyes widen upon feeling the wonderful and amazing flavors of this sushi roll.

"Wow, this is great!" Komori complimented and continue eating the sushi roll.

"What'd I tell you, my grandpa's rolls are the best!" Asuka bragged.

"So, my daughter told me that you go to Hazno Academy, right?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, Asuka and her friends showed where the school is when I moved into apartment." Komori answered.

"Well, I'm sure you enjoy the school because it's more special then what it appears on the outside." Hanzo said.

"If you say so." Komori finished eating the sushi rolls and let out a satisfying sigh.

"That was delicious, I like four more of those rolls to go, please." Komori asked as he placed some paper yens on the counter.

"Here you are." Hanzo handed Komori a box with four large sushi rolls inside and look to Asuka. "And I made some for your friends too, Asuka."

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll love to have them." Asuka smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Asuka. I hope we'll still be able to hang out more offend." Komori said.

"Me too, I live in a dorm with my friends. Maybe you can drop by if you want." Asuka offered.

"Oh, inviting a boy to your room." Asuka's mom chuckled teasing.

"Mom!" Asuka shouted.

"Hope to see you here again!" Hanzo waved as he walks forward a bit and then he suddenly trip and the knife in his hand flew off fast toward Asuka, but the knife is stop when the tip was about to touch her face between the eyes.

Asuka gasps that the knife was about to hit her and what's more shocking that it was Komori who caught the knife with just two fingers.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay, Asuka?" Hanzo asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" Asuka nodded.

"You should be more careful, old man, especially when carrying a sharp knife like this." Komori advised as he helps Hanzo up and gave back the knife.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to watch my step next time." Hanzo promised.

"Well, I'm off, farewell." Komori walked out of the restaurant.

"Bye mom, dad, grandpa." Asuka waved goodbye.

As they leave, Hanzo change his expression to the serious look thinking about Komori on how he caught the knife.

"(That boy is definitely more special than I thought, I hope you accept my little invitation.)" Hanzo thought as he smiles.

 **(Komori's Apartment)**

"He did that on purpose." Komori said thinking about earlier with the knife.

"He made it look like he tripped and threw the knife at Asuka because he knew I would catch it. He must've sense something about me and wanted to test me." Komori believed as he pulls out his cellphone.

"Still, I was able to plant the tracking device in Asuka's school bag while she wasn't looking." Komori said seeing the red blinking dot on the map.

"But even so, it was almost like that old man wanted to show me something or maybe… have his granddaughter show me." Komori guessed as whatever Hanzo had intended will be answer by following Asuka.

"Well, guess we'll have to see how this will go tomorrow." Komori determined before changing into his Bat-Ninja form and goes out patrolling the city in the night.

 **(Next Day)**

Asuka is seen sneaking her way into the old building like she always does to get to her secret shinobi class, but what she doesn't know is that she's being followed by Bat-Ninja as he hides within a tree as he was following her since this morning.

"The old school building, it was shut down after the school became bigger and was no longer used. Except for a few." Bat-Ninja said as notice hidden secure cameras near the front door inside.

He decided to check the window as it's clear and went inside, he checks the tracking device seeing Asuka went to a room, he quickly made his way there while carefully avoid anything that could set up any traps or alarms. He arrives in a dark empty with a Japanese scroll and a single pot with a flower.

"Hmm, the tracking device said she came here and went down. Meaning there must be a secret passage here." Bat-Ninja figured as he looks around for a bit and kneel down to the flowerpot.

Bat-Ninja grab the flowerpot and pull it hearing a click sound, the scroll goes up revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Hmm, clever." Bat-Ninja impressed that they're using the old building as a secret hideout and no would suspect a flowerpot opening a secret tunnel.

Bat-Ninja enters the secret tunnel sliding down until he saw the end of the tunnel and ready himself for what's on the other side. As he exit the tunnel, he looks around seeing the room he entered seems normal at first but knew there's something else as he notice a kunai on the floor, he carefully pick it up and then his instinct tells him that someone is here and threw the knife that person in hiding.

The knife hit a wall and that part of the wall peeled off revealing to be paper, and the person behind it was Hibari.

"Oh no, I've been found!" Hibari panicked.

"Just as I thought." Bat-Ninja whispered and soon all the shinobi girls came out of hiding and surrounding him.

"It looks like this intruder is more than we thought if he was able to find our secret training hall." Ikagura commented.

"Hey, doesn't his costume look like a bat or is it just me?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm seeing a bat symbol on his sword." Asuka pointed out.

"And there's one on his chest too." Hibari pointed at the bat symbol.

"Holy… I think this guy is the Bat-Ninja from the news!" Asuka gasped.

"I am and I already know all of you. Ikagura. Katsuragi. Hibari. Yagyu. And Asuka." Bat-Ninja said shocking the girls.

"Whoa, he even knows our names!" Katsuragi said.

"Well, I do have detective skills like knowing that five female students who goes to Hanzo Academy never showed up to any of the classes yet still remain on schoolground. And I notice the old building that was abandoned years ago which I believe to have serve as a cover for another purpose, such as hiding a secret room with you girls coming here during school hours for some secret combat training. Perhaps ninja training considering the kunai I found on the floor." Bat-Ninja explained all the clues he figured out shocking the girls more.

"It would seem you are very special, young man." Hanzo revealed himself.

"Grandpa?" Asuka confused.

"I'm impress that you were able to find this place so quickly, you have a sharp mind and good flexes when you caught that knife… Komori Wayne." Hanzo blurted out the name.

"Wait, Komori?!" Asuka gasped.

"Hmm, I knew you saw right through me, old man. Guess old age hasn't taken away your sharp instinct." Bat-Ninja smirked before he undoes his shinobi transformation revealing himself to be Komori.

"HUH?!" The girls shocked.

"So, does this mean I pass your little test?" Komori asked with a smirk.

"Indeed, with flying colors. Welcome to Hanzo Academy's Secret Ninja class." Hanzo nodded.

"WHAAAAT?!" The girls confused of what's going on here.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Komori has found his way into the secret shinobi school of Hanzo Academy and now he's going to be part of the Hanzo team with the five main girls, let see how things will go from here with the Bat-Ninja joining the group as things won't be the same anymore.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Day of Secret Ninja Training 101**

"You've been move to a special class?" A boy with green and blue hair asked.

"That's right, I was given the offer to join that class for extra credit and to start some business classes as well. Meaning we won't be seeing each other much, sorry." Kōmori explained which that's a lie to keep the secret ninja training class a secret from anyone else like how he kept his secret identity as the Bat-Ninja too.

"Damn, you only been in our school for, like, a little over a week and you're already being a top student." The friend commented.

"Thanks, Chess, we'll up for video game night at your place next weekend?" Komori asked.

"Sure, we are! Good luck with the new class." Chess said as they high-five.

"And good luck to you with finally asking Sakura out." Komori grinned.

"Dude! Not out loud." Chess quickly covered his friend's mouth.

"Most of your friends already told me, you really need to get it over with." Komori advised walking away.

"I'll try…" Chess sighed and walk in a separate direction to his classroom.

 **(Secret Ninja Hideout)**

Komori enters through the secret sliding tunnel entering the classroom/hangout seeing four of his female ninja classmates already here and relaxing a little.

"Morning, Komori." Ikagura greeted.

"Morning." Komori replied.

"Hey Komori, want to try some sweets I brought?" Hibari offered some sweets in her hands.

"You really love sweets, don't you?" Komori asked as he took a small sugar cookie.

"I love them a lot, one day I want to open my own sweetshop with a friend and share all the sweet loving treats to everyone!" Hibari smiled twirling around while imagining her dream store.

"I see, that's a nice dream to have." Komori commented and look to Yagyu.

"Do you have any dreams that you want to do, Yagyu?" He asked.

"I want to become a stronger ninja to protect Hibari from all danger." Yagyu answered simply with strong determination in her eyes.

"Okay… but what about yourself?" Komori asked again, but Yagyu doesn't seem to be paying attention.

Komori's instinct kicks in moving his hand faster to grab a hand that was about to grab his butt, seeing the hand belongs to none other than Katsuragi.

"Oh, you got good instinct there, handsome." Katsuragi winked.

"The man who trained me always said to be prepared for anything, though I'm not sure that includes perverted girls." Komori explained as he let's go of Katsuragi's hand.

"Katsuragi! I thought I made myself clear to not to do any sexually harassment on our new classmate, you're making us look indecent!" Ikagura scolded.

"Sheesh, no need to be so uptight, Ikagura, I was testing out the bat-kid and he's definitely going to be more fun to have around." Katsuragi smirked.

"(I already know what kind of fun you have in mind.)" Komori thought weirded out of Katsuragi's perverted look in her eyes staring right at him.

"Yeah, we're going learn more ninja stuff and maybe go out playing too!" Hibari excited, completely dense on what Katsuragi is saying.

"Just don't do things that involves Katsuragi." Yagyu warned, being a protective big sister for the pink hair girl.

Komori looks around noticing one more friend isn't here yet.

"Is Asuka not here yet?" Komori asked.

"Yes, most sometimes she come to class late in the morning. I swear, that girl needs to take things more seriously, especially with our ninja training." Ikagura worried that Asuka may get left behind one of these days.

"I… HERE!" Asuka jumped from the sliding tunnel and made a landing on one knee.

"Class hasn't started yet, right?" Asuka asked.

"Indeed, you're right on time, but you should've at least be here fifteen minutes early consider you had a minute left to spare." Ikagura scolded.

"Sorry about that, I was still a little late last night about what happened yesterday with having Komori as our new classmates and the fact he's also the Bat-Ninja too." Asuka explained.

"Yeah, you definitely looked surprise yesterday." Komori chuckled. Asuka get spook as she didn't realize he's here too until now.

"Oh, Komori, good morning." Asuka greeted a little nervous.

"Morning, I hope we can learn from each other during class." Komori bowed a little.

"Y-Yeah, me too." Asuka stuttered as her cheeks blush a little bit.

"Hey Asuka, time for our morning groping session!" Katsuragi declared as she sneaks behind Asuka and grab both her breasts in her hands.

"Kat! Please stop, Komori is here too!" Asuka begged as she always hated being a victim to Katsuragi's breasts obsession groping.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching the show, wanting to see how two women like us having fun." Katsuragi giggled as she squeezes Asuka's breasts harder making her moan a little.

"This is NOT fun for me!" Asuka said as she struggles for a moment until she broke free of her pervert classmate's hold right after Ikagura karate chop Katsuragi in the head.

"That's enough!" Ikagura shouted.

"I take that happens." Komori guessed.

"You have no idea…" Asuka exclaimed.

Even though he already gotten to know these girls for a day even when he already met them a week ago he can already tell these girls are very good to each other, being good friends with a very strong bond that can last for a very long time. He remembers back in his old world that he has special bonds like that with the Bat family, some friends outside of his hero work, and other young heroes as well as he remembers what Batman taught him about justice over vengeance.

"Hey Komori, are any ninjas where you're from?" Hibari asked curious.

"Are they any sexy with giant boobs too!" Katsuragi asked perverted motion her hands in grabbing breasts right now.

"Yes, we have ninjas in my old world though most of them I'd met were more like assassins trying to kill me." Komori answered.

"It's still surprising that you're from another world where there are superheroes like the ones in anime and manga." Ikagura admitted.

Yes, Komori told the girls the truth about him being from another world after accepting Hanzo's invitation to become the newest student of the ninja training class. They were shock at first thinking something like that was crazy to believe it's true, that is until Sayuri came explaining about the dimensional breach of this world has been open she sensed the night Komori came as he also explained that was caused by his most dangerous enemy, Jaakuna Warai.

Komori made a mental promise to himself to find the clown bastard and bring him to justice wherever he is knowing he'll try to bring chaos into this world for his insane amusement to kill anyone he come across.

"There is also the fact that he's from longline of ninjas who are also direct descendants to the Bat-Ninja too." Ikagura mentioned.

"That name is a title given to the one who has dedicated his life to bringing justice to the world from within the darkness and avenging the innocent who lost what's important to bring like the people they care for. And like my master, I don't go lowering myself to killing the criminals even to the ones who are worse than Hell itself otherwise I would be no better than them." Komori explained the purpose of the Bat-Ninja.

"I see, that's similar to our way of the Good Shinobi." Ikagura said.

"My master, the Batman, taught me that if there's a chance in saving someone from the darkness they place themselves in then I won't hesitate to save them." Komori added.

"What about if those guys don't want to be save and just continue being bad?" Katsuragi asked.

"Then I'll continue to stop them and throw them behind bars as many times as it takes to help them realize the error of their ways until the day I die. I'll continue fighting to save all the live like kids who suffered the losses of their family all because of a man with gun." Komori determined.

"(Fighting to keep everyone suffering losses like family.)" Yagyu thought, remembering the day she lost her little sister in a car accident years ago before meeting Hibari and her friends.

"Damn, you really are more than I gave you credit." Katsuragi complimented, the way Komori talk about losses reminds her of the day her parents left her behind as a kid because they fail a mission and they didn't her to be put in danger of being rogue shinobis.

"It's what I was born to do." Komori said.

"Maybe Homura and Miybai could learn a thing or two from you." Asuka said.

"Who are they?" Komori asked.

"They're friends of ours, even though Homura and her team are rogue shinobis and Miybai's team are Evil Shinobi as well." Asuka answered honestly.

"Isn't that dangerous to being friends with them?" Komori asked, a little concern.

"Normally it is, but Asuka has managed to befriend them none the less even though we're on different sides we can always find a way to see eye to eye." Ikagura explained with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, and we always have fun whenever we get together!" Hibari added.

"Okay, I'll take your words for now until I meet them." Komori said.

Then a little black small roll up to the six students and it burst into a big puff of smoke making everyone cough as Kiriya appear with the smoke clearing up.

"Good morning, class." Kiriya greeted.

"Good morning, Kiriya-Sensei." Komori greeted back while wearing a mask over his mouth to protect his breathing from the smoke.

"Ah, I see you've prepared yourself for my smoking entrance." Kiriya commented.

"I'm just surprise that the girls never did something like this since you do it every day in the morning, not ever Yagyu and she's more trained everyone here." Komori stated.

"To be honest, we always thought the smoke bomb was overdramatic for an entrance and old fashion that no does now these days." Yagyu confessed as she and Hibari cough a bit.

"Well, forgive me for being old fashion. Now it's time we start class." Kiriya declared and everyone gather in front of him sitting on their knees.

"Now, as you all know we have a new student today and a new addition to the team who'll be joining you all on missions from now on." Kiriya looked toward Komori.

Komori stands up and walk toward the teacher facing to his fellow ninjas.

"Hello, I'm Komori Wayne and it's an honor to meet you. I hope we all get along." Komori reintroduced himself with a bow.

"Oh, we'll get along very… closely." Katsuragi winked and swing her breasts side to side a bit, seeing Komor's reaction trying to hide his blushing face.

"Stop it." Ikagura smacked her on the head.

"Now, to start things off we'll be doing a sparring match to see of Komor's capabilities in the training forest." Kiriya said.

"I hope you're ready, Komori." Kiriya grinned.

"I am, Sensei." Komori said.

 **(Training Forest)**

Everyone stands near the edge of a cliff looking at the wide, far spread forest that the Hanzo girls uses to train for outside training for moving around through small spaces like the forests and jumping on top of high places, it's also where they do some meditations to help clear their mind as well.

"There's a red flag about 10 miles from here in that direction, your goal is to retrieve that flag and bring it back here within fifteen minutes. And you'll be doing it without your Shinobi Transformation and no weapons either, this is all about skills, and being aware of the danger." Kiriya explained today's training for Komori.

"Umm, sounds simple enough." Katsuragi said.

"Not quite, I also laid out some traps along the way that Komori will have to detect with not just his eyes, but his other senses too." Kiriya mentioned.

"Understand, I'll finish this probably five or three minutes early." Komori smirked as he stretches his limbs.

"Don't get too cocky, the training sessions we do is very intense, and Kiriya-Sensei has always try his best to help us pushing through the limits. Be careful." Ikagura warned.

"Don't worry, Master Batman have put me through harsher things that literally broke my bones and I had to survive through a big blood lose for two days." Komori mentioned making the girls gasps.

"Blood lose for two days, and you were still awake all that time! How?" Yagyu asked surprise.

"I have a very strong willpower." Komori smirked.

"(Wow, you're even more amazing than I thought.)" Asuka thought complimented with little blushes on her cheeks.

"Alright, are you ready?" Kiriya asked.

Komori get into a running position like he's about to run in a marathon through a forest.

"And… GO!" Kiriya signaled.

Komori sprint down the cliff and land on a tree branch then hop down on a ground, he glances toward the direction to where he needs to go to find the red flag and ran through the woods dodging the trees. In an instant, he felt his left leg touching something so tiny and fin togging on it in the slightest, he quickly reacted by flipping and twirling around his body dodging some dozens of kunai as they pop out from two trees on both sides. One narrowly touch his face as it fly over his eye and he quickly grab one in his right hand and another in his right hand deflecting some, he got through and continue running without rest, a long log comes out swinging upward to him and Komori pin one kunai to use it as a footstool to step over and running along the log up. He jumps over a few trees and started jumping forward through branches after branches, then he heard something metal shooting out on his right and deflect a large Shuriken as he jumps out of a tree.

He lands back on the ground looking ahead to seeing a large river and seeing small rocks as a path to get across the river, Komori hop on one stone with the tip of his toe going through one stone at a time very fast but also very careful. Once he got to the other side, two spears from both sides pop out launching at Komori piercing his body or that's what it looks like when actually he switched with a wooden log right before the spears were an inch to touching.

"Got to admit, Kiriya-Sensei sure know how to make certain traps that could match even my Master." Komori commented.

Komori look up ahead seeing a large rockslide probably figure the red flag is or just a little further than this, but he also knows that Kiriya has set up traps that won't be easy to get through.

 **(With Kiriya and Hanzo Girls)**

"I hear some explosions from here." Hibari said holding her hand from one ear.

"You didn't set any traps too dangerous, did you?" Asuka asked the teacher.

"Maybe, just wanted to be sure our bat shinobi can handle any situations as he claims." Kiriya said.

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

They see a huge smoke cloud bursting upward into a shape of a mushroom.

"ISN'T THAT TOO EXTREME!" Asuka shouted.

"Now, now, let's not get over dramatic." Kiriya said, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down with that HUGE explosion that could kill even a full-fledge Shinobi!" Asuka freaked out shaking Kiriya in worry.

"Losing faith in me, huh?" Komori asked sarcastically walking up to Asuka.

"It's not that don't believe in you, it just-HUH?" Asuka gasped as she sees Komori standing in front her and the girls too.

Komori is cover in few burn marks and his shirt is a little burn with few holes on the right side and the top left side exposing his chest.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Komori asked cheerfully.

"Amazing, you made it back here in… two minutes early!" Ikagura impressed.

"I was hoping to get here faster than that, but better than nothing." Komori shrugged and hold up a red flag in his hand.

"Good work, you definitely are amazing." Kiriya smiled.

"Glad to impress, now I think I'm going to shower." Komori said walking back inside.

"Well, glad we got to see what you have to offer." Katsuragi smirked seeing his strong body as Ikagura and Asuka blush from that.

"(Hmm, I wonder how well he'll do against Daidouji?)" Kiriya thought curious.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Komori's first day in ninja scholl has gotten pretty smoothly showing his skills to the class when he dodges those traps just to get one little flag, and even getting the eyes of three Hanzo ninja girls mostly on Katsuragi making her wanting to get to know him very closely though the Bat-Ninja won't make it easy for her.**

 **And I hope he's prepared to meet a certain Delinquent Ninja woman.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
